Just a Child
by catwoman03
Summary: Razer has been turned into a child and doesn't remember anything about the crew. The Green Lanterns have to help Razer regain his memory before it slowly starts eat away at his soul. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! hope you enjoy. Story was inspired by** **Masked-Maiden-of-Gotham's** **version of this. But mine will be heading in a different direction.**

 **I don't own GLTAS but I wish I** **did**

Chapter 1

The Interceptor had fallen silent, too silent, but no one would dare speak a word. They couldn't. The three Green Lanterns stared down at the unconsious Red Lanterns body in disbelief. Razer was lying on a pull out bed in the multi purpose room with Aya, Hal and Kilowag seated around him. His body had shrunk down so he was now an eight year old Volkregian boy, his Red Lantern ring was still on his finger but he was in his civilain clothes.

Razer began to stir in his bed, letting out small whimpers before awoke with with a start. He looked up at the white metal ceiling above, confused, this wasn't Volkreg. He sat up rubbing his head but stopped cold when he saw the Green Lanterns seated in front of him. There was no recognision in his eyes, Just shock and...fear?

"Who are you?" Razer asked looking around at the team, his little voice shaking as his bottom lip began trembling. The Green Lanterns all looked at eack other slightly startled.

"Razer, it's us, don't you remember?" Hal said in as calm a voice he could muster. Razer looked at Hal then to the Green Lantern symbol on his chest then back again. He shook his head and huddled up so he was hugging his legs.

Hal reached out his hand toward Razer but he franticly shuffled back against the head of the bed. "Get away from me!" Razer shouted. Hal shot his arm back, his eyes widened. He looked over to Kilowag who was just as lost as he was. Hal let out a small sigh before speaking.

"Razer, my name is Hal Jordan. This is Kilowag and Aya, we are on the Interceptor, the fastest space ship in the universe. Don't be afraid, we're Green Lanterns, we help save innocent lives around the universe, and know, we want to help you...you're our friend."

"B-but I don't know you." Razer said looking at the three aliens seated around him. His breathing grew heavier as tears welled in his eyes. "I DON'T KNOW YOU!" He jumped up and bolted down one of the hallways. He could hear them calling out his name but he didn't listen, he had to keep running, find somwhere to hide.

The corridor curved and he found a vent that was open. It was small enough for him to fit through but definately not big enough for the others. Razer climbed up into the vent and closed it behind him. He could hear their footsteps as they walked past his hiding spot calling out his name.

Razer curled up into a ball as he fought back tears. He was lost and scared. He didn't know where he was and there were strange people looking for him. He was stuck somewhere in space and all he wanted to do was go home. Back to his family, but he didn't know how. He was trapped.

He was alone...

 **Hope you like it. Open to ideas/suggestions. Please, R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own GLTAS but I wish I did.**

Chapter 2

"RAZER!" Kilowag called out as they walked down the corridor in search for their lost friend. They has searched the ship three times and there was still no sign of the young Razer anywhere. Hal, now worried, turned to face Aya.

"Aya, can you find him with your scans?" She nodded as her eyes lit up for a few moments before turning back to normal. "Razer is hiding in the ventilation system approximately 7.6 metres away from where we are standing."

"How'd he get up there?" Kilowag asked.

"We'll have to ask him when we find him then won't we?" Hal said as they headed in the direction of Razer's hiding spot.

Razer was huddled up inside the vent, letting a single tear roll down his marked cheek. He didn't know where he was and who these people were. For all he knew they could be space pirates, though they did wear strange clothing and seem nice, but that doesn't change anything. They could be apart of an organized group of criminals trying to earn his trust. But for what he didn't know. He could hear their footsteps coming closer but he ignored them, they had walked past his spot multiple times before without any luck of finding him. Razer held his breathe as he heard them stop right in front of the vent.

Hal looked up inbetween the gaps of the metal vent to see a pair of ghost blue eyes staring at him in fear. Razer scooted further back against the wall of the vent when he saw the alien's masked face, his white domino eyes looking at him concerned.

"Razer, we're not going to hurt you, but we need you to come out, we wanna help you."

 _"Help?"_ Razer snapped. "You are the ones who put me here and now you want to _help?!"_ He was too distracted to notice his ring flicker for a split second. But Hal did.

"Calm down Razer, something happened to you and we want to help fix it."

"The only thing that has happened to me is that _you_ kidnapped me! _Just go away!_ Let me go home! " the red light flickered again and caught Razer's attention. He ripped the ring off of his finger and threw it halfway down the vent. He watched it roll away and disappear behind a curve in the wall as the red light dimmed slowly before dying out.

"W-what is that?" He asked.

Hal let out a deep sigh before answering. "That is a Red Lantern ring, just like mine," Hal moved his hand so Razer could see his ring through the gaps. "But, mine is green, they give us great power, though some use it to do evil. That's where we come in," Hal gestured to the others beside him. "We fight for the greater good and stop the bad guys." He paused to take a deep breathe before looking straight into Razer's eyes. "And sometimes, we help them become better people."

Razer's eyes wandered back to where the ring was. "Was I one of the bad guys?" Hal looked away to the floor. "Yes," he heard Razer's breath hitch. "But you realized what you were doing was wrong, we found you and we helped you. We can do it again if you just come out."

Razer thought about his word, tears welled in his eyes. He looked back at Hal. "Did I hurt anybody?" he asked with a croaked voice. Hal pressed his eyes shut.

"...Yes." Hal heard him gasp, he opened his eyes to see a trail of tears flowing down the young Razer's cheeks.

"Hal!" Kilowag scowled at him."We're supposed to bring him out, not make him cry." the human ignored him as he sent a small stream from his ring to enter between the gap. It stopped in front of Razer as he wiped his tears away to look at it. The stream then grew and transformed into a small earth teddy bear. Razer's eyes widened as he touched the construct bears arm to feel it was soft and warm. He then looked back at Hal as a small smile stretched across his little face. Razer took hold of the bear in a tight embrace.

Hal let a proud smile play across his face before he spoke up again "Razer, I'm sure you're frightened and scared, let us help you, but first, can you please come out?" Razer stared at the floor thinking. "Okay." he whispered, almost going unheard. Hal pulled the metal gate between the vent and the hallway. The green teddy bear dissipated as Razer slowly stepped out and did one of the last things any of the Green Lanterns expected.

Razer ran towards Hal and wrapped is arms around his waist in a tight embrace. Hal was caught off guard but hugged him back.

"Thank you...Hal"

 **Holy Sh*t that was deep! So Hal is going to be like to be the older brother of our poor Razer. Hope you like it. Open to any ideas/suggestions. Please, R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAAYYY! I have no more homework!...for now. Meaning I'll be able to work more on my stories for a while.**

 **My internet has been playing up so there will be times where I'll updating heaps then moment where I'll just disappear for a week or two.**

 **I don't own GLTAS but I wish I did.**

Chapter 3

After getting Razer out of his hiding spot, Hal and the others all walked back into the multi purpose room. Aya sat down at the table in the centre of the room. "We should begin searching for the cause of why Razer has become a young child once again."

"Sounds like a plan." Kilowag said as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a large white covered bowl and sat down at the table beside Aya.

Razer, who was walking beside Hal, came over and sat at the table across from the Bolovaxian. Kilowag opened the bowl to show live grubs wriggling about. He looked up to see the the young Razer staring at the bowl in disgust.

"What _is_ that?" he asked as his face scrunched up. Kilowag simply replied. "My lunch."

"That is _disgusting!"_ Razer exclaimed. Kilowag frowned. "It's not that gross is it?" Razer only nodded.

Hal, who was over by the fridge getting his own meal, walked over and sat down in between the two. He opened up his bowl to see a soggy yellow mush. Hal looked down at what was supposed to be Macaroni and cheese in disgust and pushed the bowl away.

"I think I just lost my appetite," Hal then looked over to Kilowag's bowl and felt his stomach lurch. "Yep, it's gone."

The three Green Lanterns all looked over to Razer, who was tracing his finger over the small lines on the table, a deep frown making its way onto his face. Kilowag cleared his throat to get his attention but made the boy jump instead. Hal when for a different approach.

"Hey kid," Razer looked up. "What's the last thing you can remember before you woke up here" Razer looked down at the table with a frown trying to remember. Something seemed to have clicked, because he pressed his eyes shut and clenched his fists. Aya looked over to him in concern as Hal gently placed his hand on is back. Razer let out a shuddered breathe.

"T-the last thing I can remember is...m-my mother, before she..." Razer clenched his fists even harder and bared his fangs.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell us what happened." Hal said as he began to rub his back. Razer shook his head.

"No, It is rude not to tell someone what is needed to be said," he took a deep shaking breathe. "M-my mother, she had fallen ill and it was up to my siblings and I to take care of her, thought the disease began to grow stronger no matter the amount of medication or healers that came," Razer's lower lip began to tremble. "We had hope that she would be okay, that the sickness would leave her...but it did not. and it began to affect her mentally. She grew weaker and she could not mover or eat or drink." Tears began to well in the young Razer's eyes as he looked up at Hal

"My last memory of her before she passed away was seeing her so weak and so lost." Razer looked away as a single tear dropped onto the surface of the table."My last words to her were 'Goodbye mother, I love you'...I still do not know if she heard me or not."

Hal was heartbroken. No child should ever have to go through that at such a young age. Razer had to grow up faster than he should have, _what kind of childhood is that?_ He looked over to Kilowag who was blinking rapidly, fighting back his own tears, then over to Aya was still looking at him with concern. Hal slowly scooted over to the young Razer and wrapped his arm around his shoulder causing Razer to sob quietly.

"I'm _so_ sorry Razer, that must have been _really_ hard"

"You have _no_ idea..." he sounded so defeated, so lost, so broken. Hal pulled the young boy closer to him so his head was resting on his chest. His sobs grew louder as he buried his head in deeper.

Hal silently whispered to the broken down boy. "Everything is going to be okay, you will be alright." Razer suddenly became angry, he pushed Hal away and stood up.

" _OKAY?!_ you think everything is going to be _okay?_ My mother is _dead_ , and now I'm stuck here in the middle of _space_ , in a _spaceship_ with three people who say they know me when I've never even met them until an hour ago and _now_ you're telling me it's going to be _OKAY?_ "

The three Green Lanterns were taken aback by his sudden anger.

"Everything is _not_ going to be okay Hal! It is _never_ going to be okay!" Razer was breathing heavy. Black splotches began to shadow his vision as he stumbled backwards causing Hal, Kilowag and Aya to stand up. They called his name but he couldn't hear them. Razer fell back onto the ground as his vision blurred. The last thing he saw was Hal race over to him before he fell into unconsciousness.

Hal shook him as he saw his eyes close. "Razer? Razer wake up," he looked over to Aya who was walking over to the fallen boy. "What happened to him, Aya?" she knelt down beside Hal as her eye lit up for a few moments before turning back normal.

"Razer seems to have had an emotional 'snap' as you would call it, and fallen unconscious,"

"I can see that." Hal snapped. Aya placed two of her fingers on his pulse point. "I cannot sense a heart beat." her voice held what sound like worry. Hal placed his fingers over his open mouth, waiting for the warmth of his breath to hit the tip of his fingers. His eyes widened when nothing happened.

"He's not breathing."

 **Oh My God**

 **This chapter hit pretty deep for me. I think I kinda rushed it.**

 **Hope you like it. open to ideas/suggestions. Please R &R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this was so late. I've been pretty busy lately. Some trouble with friends has kept me pretty preoccupied.**

 **I don't own GLTAS but I wish I did.**

Chapter 4

the team went into a state of shock. Hal lifted Razer off the ground and placed him on an outstretched medical bed. Aya began typing away at the computer beside him and Kilowag stood unsure what to do.

"Razer." Hal shook him violently. "Come on buddy, stay with me." Razer still wasn't responding. "Aya, what can we do?" Aya began typing even faster. "I am not sure Green Lantern Hal, what has happened has never been recorded, I am unsure what to do."

Hal looked down at Razer feeling helpless. But suddenly, Razer's body began to spasm. He began to mutter something in his native tongue as his body shook wildly. he opened his eyes wide, though they were not his natural crystal blue colour, but a sickly pale yellow.

Hal backed away, eyes wide in complete shock. The others just as shocked. Razer weakly attempted to sit up, propping himself up on his elbows. A devilish grin placing itself on his lip. He began speaking in a dark murderous tone.

 _"Be gone this man, as a child takes his place. Watch as his mind slowly deteriorates, as he becomes the monster he has tried so desperately to hide."_

Razer's eyes slid shut as his body sunk back down onto the bed. Losing consciousness once again, leaving the others to stare in shock.

"What...was that?" Kilowag muttered feeling numb. Hal was shaken right to his core. He took slow, careful steps toward the young Razer. He placed two fingers over his pulse point, he relaxed for a split second when his could feel the steady beat.

Razer let out a small groan as he awoke. He slowly sat up, rubbing his head. His eyes returned back to their natural colour.

"Hnng...w-what happened?" he asked, his voice hoarse. Hal sat down beside him and pulled him into a tight hug. "You scared me half to _death_ , that's what happened." His words caused Razer to flinch. "Don't _ever_ scare me like that again, do you hear me!" Razer nodded, though he was still confused. He looked to Aya and Kilowag.

"What did I do?"

"You ceased to live for approximately 2.4 minutes, though you became what most would say 'possessed' for only 8.3 seconds." her voice was shaking on a minuscule level as she walked over to sit beside him. Hal let go as Razer tried to understand what she had said. His eyes widened in realization.

"So, I died, then was possessed?

"Yes... that's what happened." Hal whispered, placing his hand on his shoulder. "You gave us quite a scare...but you should rest, it's been a _real_ long day." Hal's grip on Razer's shoulder tightened before he let go and got up. Kilowag followed as Hal walked out and headed towards their quarters.

Aya went over to one of the cupboards and pulled out a small grey blanket. she gently placed it over the young Razer as he laid down. She moved to the centre of the room, ready to disassemble herself when she heard.

"Excuse me," She turned to face him, he was sitting up. "Aya, is it?" she nodded, he began playing with the hem of the blanket, not looking at her. "I-I was wondering i-if you could stay...here...with m-me?...I'm scared."

Aya couldn't bring herself to say 'no' so she walked back over to his bed as he shuffled over to make her some room and pulled the blanket up, though she didn't need it, and got under it and laid down beside him. Razer snuggled up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her chest. Aya began to rub his back, causing him to let out a small purr.

"Goodnight." he whispered.

She heard a small snore as she looked down to see his eyes closed, completely relaxed. Aya set herself into sleep mode. The lights of the ship dimming, "Goodnight, sweet dreams to you Razer."

 **So Razer was possessed and said some spooky shit. Hal turned into a dad for a moment and there was some Razaya fluffiness.**

 **Hope you like it. Open to any ideas/suggestions. Please, R &R**


End file.
